Modern vehicles may include various electrical systems and devices for use by the vehicle and/or occupants. Many of these systems and devices are coupled to fuses for the purpose of protecting the various components. The design of many vehicles includes a centralized location for the fuses, often called a fuse box. This fuse box may be located in various places within the vehicle, and sometimes can be hard to reach.